Cette soirée-là
by choup37
Summary: Fin alternative du 302. Sherlock remontait l'allée, le cœur lourd, lorsqu'une voix l'appela.


**Bonsoir bonsoir^^ Décidément, il semble que je sois en pleine période _Sherlock,_ la faute à la saison 3 qui ne cesse de m'inspirer! Le 302 en particulier m'a fait penser à cette petite fic, voir Sherlock partir seul à la fin du mariage m'a arraché le cœur. Donc vous êtes prévenus, douceur et rires à gogo! C'est la première fois que je plonge dans l'esprit du détective, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir entièrement réussi, donc désolée s'il peut paraitre OC oups.**

**Disclaimer: **La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage), ils sont aux dieux Moffat et Gatiss!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Cette soirée-là<strong>

La musique résonnait derrière lui alors qu'il avançait dans le jardin, se dirigeant vers le parking. L'air frais de la nuit lui griffait la peau et il se hâta de remonter le col de son manteau, frissonnant alors que le froid commençait à le saisir. De là où le brun se trouvait, il pouvait discerner sans peine les notes de _Cette soirée-là. _Sherlock ne put contenir un petit pincement au niveau du cœur: comme il l'avait expliqué plus tôt à Janine, il avait toujours adoré danser. Peu importait la chanson, le genre, classique ou rock, se mouvoir sur la piste était un plaisir réel. En temps que fils de famille bourgeoise, le jeune homme avait bien sûr appris les danses classiques – il excellait en particulier sur le jazz-, son adolescence et les vieux Cds de rock de son père faisant le reste. Alors, quand il s'était retrouvé seul parmi la foule, cela avait été un véritable crève-cœur. Le détective, se sentant soudainement de trop, n'avait pas osé rejoindre le groupe de ses amis, choisissant de s'éclipser, comme il le faisait toujours dans ce type de situations. C'était le genre de moment où il maudissait son asociabilité: pourquoi fallait-il que celle-ci survienne justement le jour où il aurait dû pouvoir s'amuser comme toutes les personnes dites normales?

Perdu dans ses pensées maussades, le meilleur ami de John ne prit pas garde au fait que la porte du bâtiment s'était ouverte, laissant une silhouette légèrement vêtue courir après lui.

_"Sherlock!"_

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant la voix féminine. Se retournant, il regarda surpris la jeune femme qui remontait hâtivement l'allée, ses talons claquant sur le gravier dans le silence de la nuit. Ses longues mèches brunes voltigeaient dans son dos alors qu'elle se dépêchait de parvenir à sa hauteur, lui conférant un aspect tout à fait charmant. Il se figea pour l'attendre, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

_"Sherlock, qu'est-ce que vous faites?,_ demanda-t-elle essoufflée. _Où allez-vous comme cela?"_

Celui-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement, se mordillant les lèvres gêné. Il ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il escomptait purement et simplement disparaitre du mariage de John parce qu'il n'était pas capable d'oser inviter une des jolies filles présentes à danser avec lui. Cela brisait quelque peu l'image de l'homme froid et sûr de lui qu'il renvoyait au monde l'entourant. Mais comme le détective l'avait déjà remarqué durant toute cette journée, Janine était vive d'esprit, car elle ajouta, haussant un sourcil:

_"Vous ne comptez pas partir dès maintenant tout de même?"_

Le visage habituellement imperturbable du génie se fendilla du passage d'une légère ombre. L'amie de Mary soupira:

_"Je m'en doutais.. Quand je vous ai vu sortir, je me suis dit que quelque chose n'allait pas."_

Il ne répondit pas, en proie à des émotions contradictoires. Le fait que la jeune femme l'ait percé si facilement le perturbait, lui faisant perdre le contrôle de la situation, chose qu'il détestait; et d'un autre coté, il était étrangement soulagé que quelqu'un ait deviné son désarroi. Peut-être que John avait raison après tout: à force de le fréquenter, il s'humanisait. Il restait à savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. La brune eut soudain un léger sourire, incapable de cacher son amusement face à ses sentiments qu'elle devinait aisément – quand Sherlock ne se contrôlait pas, il était comme tout être humain, un livre ouvert- :

_"Le grand Sherlock Holmes aurait peur de se jeter dans la foule? Sérieusement? _

_"Je n'ai pas peur,_ rétorqua l'intéressé, piqué au vif.

_"Alors pourquoi fuyez-vous?"_

Ses pupilles brunes pétillaient de malice. Un rire chaud la secoua alors qu'elle demandait:

_"Vous n'oseriez pas me laisser en plan dans ce froid tout de même? Ce serait quelque peu indécent pour quelqu'un censé être le témoin du marié. De plus, vous m'avez promis une danse."_

Ses grands yeux brillaient sous la lumière de la nuit, les rayons de la lune éclairant sa silhouette fine et mettant en valeur ses longues jambes bronzées. Sherlock devait bien le reconnaitre, cette fille était purement et simplement ravissante. Et accessoirement bien décidée à le ramener dans cette salle. Il ne put retenir un sourire:

_"Vous n'allez pas me lâcher, hein?_

_"En ai-je l'air?_, rétorqua-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisés d'un air mutin qui lui rappela celui d'Irène.

_"Vous êtes aussi têtue que Mary_, nota son ami amusé.

_"Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle m'ait choisie comme demoiselle d'honneur?"_

La réplique lui arracha un rire. Il aimait bien cette fille. Elle était... rafraichissante. Avec elle, il pouvait être lui-même: elle ne semblait pas effrayée par ses réparties cinglantes, ni par son attitude complètement hors de propos, contrairement à la plupart des autres invités. De plus, avoir en face de lui une personne avec autant de répondant le changeait agréablement – leur joute verbale, avec tous leurs sous-entendus, l'amusait. Et puis, elle avait raison: il lui devait une danse. Il le lui avait juré. Et un Holmes tenait toujours son serment, quelqu'il soit.

_"Vous ne craignez pas que je vous marche sur les pieds?,_ l'interrogea-t-il l'air moqueur.

_"Vous n'aviez pas l'air trop mauvais tout à l'heure en privé,_ renifla sa compagne d'un air faussement dédaigneux, avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil.

_"C'est un défi?_

_"A vous de voir",_ lança-t-elle en reculant, les bras tendus vers lui d'une façon outrageusement aguicheuse.

Un frisson secoua son interlocuteur. L'idée de danser avec pareille partenaire était... intéressante. S'il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, elle était même plus qu'attirante. Se forçant à mettre de coté son appréhension de la foule, il retira son manteau pour le lui tendre, un sourire aux lèvres:

_"Hors de question que je danse avec une malade."_

La brune pouffa, avant d'accepter le vêtement avec gratitude.

_"Rentrons vite, ou on va finir par se poser des questions_, dit-elle en prenant le bras que le cadet des Holmes lui tendait.

_"J'ai l'habitude, j'ai vécu deux ans avec John, imaginez les rumeurs qui ont pu être lancées."_

Janine gloussa:

_"Allons impressionner ces gens pleins de bons sentiments, voulez-vous?_

_"Avec plaisir," _répondit-il d'un ton faussement grave, avant de remonter l'allée à ses cotés.

**FIN**


End file.
